Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids may be located in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body for the introduction or removal of such fluids. Such catheterization may be performed by using a single catheter having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter is a dual lumen catheter in which a first lumen introduces fluids and a second lumen removes fluids. These catheters are very useful for procedures such as hemodialysis, wherein blood is removed from a patient through the first lumen for processing in a hemodialysis machine, and the processed blood is returned to the patient through the second lumen. Alternatively, multiple catheters, each having a single lumen, may be inserted in multiple locations in the patient, such as in each femoral vein.
Catheters are manufactured in different sizes and from different materials depending on the circumstances of their use. For example, smaller catheters are used on smaller patients, and different materials may be used depending on whether the catheter is intended to be in the patient for a short period of time, such as several hours or days, or for an extended period of time, such as weeks or months.
Catheters typically include indicia printed on the extension tubes that provides vital information such as the size, priming volume, and recommended as well as contra-indicated cleaning solutions to use around the catheter entrance to the patient. For example, some cleaning fluids can actually dissolve certain types of polyurethane materials from which some catheters are constructed. Text information is placed on the extension tubes to warn the user not to use such cleaning fluids.
The information printed on the extension tubes may vary depending on the intended catheter use. However, one drawback to this approach is that text size and clarity is limited, since the extension tubes are tubular and are typically translucent. Additionally, the text applied to the extension tubes is susceptible to rubbing off over time. Further, information such as priming volume may be printed on the catheter, such as on the extension tube. If a repair is necessary that requires a luer to be removed and a new, replacement luer installed onto the extension tube, the priming volume has changed, because the extension tube has been shortened as a result of the luer replacement. It would be desirable to provide a replaceable component with the catheter that can indicate the correct priming volume after such a replacement.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a surface on a catheter on which important information may be printed which may be easily read by the user and which will not wear off during the life of the catheter. Further, it would be beneficial to provide an information ring that may be removed from a catheter, and a new information ring installed on the catheter without having to disassemble any other portion of the catheter.
The present invention provides an information ring. The information ring comprises a body having a first end and a second end. The body has a first body face extending between the first end and the second end, and a second, generally convex face extending between the first end and the second end. The body has an opening extending therethrough between the first body face and the second face. A first indicia portion is located at the first end. The first indicia portion has a first indicia face sized to allow indicia to be printed on the first indicia face.
The present invention also provides a conduit assembly. The conduit assembly includes a conduit having a first end and a second end and an information ring. The information ring includes a body having a first end and a second end. The body has a first body face extending between the first end and the second end, and a second, generally convex face extending between the first end and the second end. The body has an opening extending therethrough between the first body face and the second face. A first indicia portion is located at the first end. The first indicia portion has a first indicia face sized to allow indicia to be printed on the first indicia face. The assembly further includes a conduit clamp having first and second openings along an axis. The information ring is disposed such that the channel is along the axis between the first and second openings. The conduit extends through the first and second openings and the channel along the axis.
Also, the present invention provides a method of inserting an information ring onto a catheter assembly. The method comprises providing a conduit assembly comprising a conduit having a first end and a second end. A first fitting is connected to the first end and a second fitting is connected to the second end. The assembly further includes a conduit clamp adapted to releasably retain the information ring over the conduit. The conduit is disposed within an opening in the conduit clamp. The method further includes providing an information ring comprising a body having a first end and a second end. The body has a first body face extending between the first end and the second end, and a second, generally convex face extending between the first end and the second end. The body further has an opening extending therethrough between the first body face and the second face and a first indicia portion having a first face extending from the first end. The first indicia portion is sized to allow indicia to be printed on the first face. The method further comprises installing the information ring in the conduit assembly, such that the conduit is disposed within the opening and the conduit clamp releasably retains the information ring over the conduit.
Further, the present invention provides a catheter information ring. The ring comprises a first portion having a first connecting end and a first free end. The first connecting end includes at least one of a male connector and a female connector and the first free end has a first indicia face. The ring further comprises a second portion having a second connecting end and a second free end. The second connecting end has at least the other of a mating male connector and a mating female connector. The second free end has a second face. When the at least one of the male connector and the female connector is engaged with the at least one of the mating male connector and the mating female connector, a generally circular opening is formed in the ring such that a catheter conduit is sized to fit within the opening.